


get me a drink I get drunk off one sip

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: Have you ever looked at someone and just wondered what kissing them would be like?Jake always did that, looking to see if he could pinpoint what type of kisser they are based on their personality. He figured that Jack was intense and competitive. Sam would be soft and gentle, taking care of his partner. Marco would be the type to dip someone first before kissing him, just based on the stories he’s told.Rasmus. Well, Jake didn’t even know where to begin to think about how he’d kiss. Would he be rough or gentle, or would it just be a mess.Jake was sure it would be perfect, if he could get that chance.





	get me a drink I get drunk off one sip

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of pining fluff that has been kicking around in my head for some time.

Jake felt the ice spray up on him, shaking him from his daze. He could see Rasmus grinning wildly as he took off for the next drill. Rasmus was the type of that got a contact high just from skating around. He was the definition of someone that had ice in their veins. Jake was also hopelessly in love with him. 

 

Rasmus turned back and Jake took off across the ice, his stick guiding his turns. He wasn’t the smoothest skater, so he could always use the work. He looked up and could see Rasmus chatting with Scandy about something. He wished he was over there, but coach hadn’t been happy with his play as of late so he wanted to focus as much as his brain would allow him. The rest of practice passed without incident. As he was in the locker room stripping off his gear, he overheard the boys planning a night out. They didn’t have a game for a couple of nights so they wanted to try and keep spirits high, which was sorely needed this season. He looked over and saw Rasmus nodding silently to whatever Larry and Gussy where saying. He didn’t look particularly enthused by the conversation, so Jake was pretty convinced that he was being invited out with the group. Jake felt Jack tap him on the shoulder. 

 

“Hey, you coming out tonight?” Jake debated for a second and his eye caught Risto and he didn’t think about the words that came next. 

 

“Sure, I’d love to!” Jack grinned and sprinted back across the locker room to hang off Sam. 

 

Jake wasn’t sure what just happened. He normally didn’t go out with the guys. He was the type to stay home and watch Food Network while browsing instagram. He was captivated by blue eyes and it made him spontaneous. Jake wasn’t sure if he was a fan of that. He spent the drive home debating texting the guys and telling them he was busy. He knew they’d see right through it, but he was afraid of doing something stupid. 

 

As Jake was getting ready for the night out, he stared at his closet for a good ten minutes, trying to figure out an outfit that didn’t look like he just came off a farm. He settled on a grey striped top with v-neck and a pair of jeans. He did the typical hop wiggle to get into the jeans, something he had perfected over the years of being a hockey player. 

 

As he was putting the rest of his dinner away, he thumbed open his phone and requested an Uber. Jake wasn’t sure how much he was going to drink, but he didn’t want to try and find someone sober on the team later. He knew how the boys liked to party. 

 

Jake ran downstairs when he noticed the Uber getting close and hopped in as it showed up. He wanted to get this night over with. He figured he could have a few drinks, say hello to everyone, and make a quiet exit. 

 

The Uber pulled up to the club and Jake climbed out slowly. He pulled his phone out and paid and then walked inside, getting hit with the heat from all the bodies in the room. As he was looking around, he spotted Jack and his terrible haircut. He made his way through the sea of bodies and climbed up into the booth the boys had taken over. He saw the Europeans off to the side and noticed that Rasmus wasn’t with them. He scanned the crowd near the door and spotted him arriving. He was alone and not a hair was out of place. Jake was shocked that he wasn’t wearing the stupid beret hat he usually reserved for nights out. Not that he was paying attention or anything. 

 

Rasmus made his way through the sea of dancing people and sat down next to him. 

 

“Need a drink?” Jake normally didn’t offer to buy drinks, but Rasmus looked like he needed one. 

 

“Vodka shots?” Rasmus grinned wildly. Jake knew he was going to be trouble tonight and was a bit afraid of what would happen after a few shots. He didn’t want his schoolyard crush to be a problem. 

 

Jake ordered a round of shots for the defensemen, figuring it would be a lot less awkward. As he threw his shot back, he couldn’t help the shudder he let out. Vodka reminded him of shitty college parties he attended and straight fire. 

 

He saw Rasmus signal the server for another round. When she returned, Jake recognized the amber liquid. He always referred to tequila as straight death. 

 

There goes having a few drinks and dipping out. 

 

He threw back the death shot and felt Rasmus hang off him some. Jake felt a blush bloom on his face, spreading down his neck and chest. He figured it was from the shots. He heard Scandy order round after round as he downed them as fast as they came. 

 

Rasmus kept close to his side and Jake was slowly forgetting his filter. 

 

“You know, we should go dance.” Rasmus pulled Jake out to the dance floor. Jake stumbled over his own feet as he was moved to the dance floor. He reached out and placed his hands awkwardly on Rasmus’ hips, swaying with the music. He felt Rasmus place his arms around his neck and shoulders, pulling him close. 

  
Ramus dipped down and put his forehead against Jakes. Jake couldn’t help but look up and stare at his lips. Rasmus licked his lips and pulled them to a darker part of the bar. 

 

They pulled apart slightly. 

 

“You’re staring.”  

 

Jake felt flushed and could feel the warmth in his ears. He looked around and realized that no one recognized who they were and the rest of the team was trying to pick up. 

 

Jake took a deep breath and figured it was do or die time. 

 

He surged up and found himself pressing his lips softly against Rasmus’. 

 

Jake committed this moment to memory because as he started to pull away, Rasmus pulled him in and kissed him again. 

 

It was perfect. 

 

Rasmus pulled away and looked at him. 

 

“Let’s get out of here.”

 

Jake pulled his phone out of his back pocket and thumbed open the Uber app. He requested a car and just waved his phone at Rasmus. 

 

They made their way back to the table to grab their jackets and went outside, putting them on as they got through the swarm of people. Jake was stumbling as he walked, not sure if he was drunk off the kiss or the shots. He didn't care. He was floating on cloud nine and that was all that mattered. 

 

His phone buzzed, letting him know the car was here. The two of them climbed into the back and leaned into each other as the driver made his way through the city. They got dropped off at Jake’s apartment and he quickly dragged Rasmus inside. As they tumbled into his apartment, they kissed frantically, eventually making it to the couch. Jake closed his eyes, hoping to remember this in the morning. Rasmus leaned into him and kissed his cheek. 

 

“Let’s get some sleep. Talk in the morning?”

Jake nodded and got up, pulling Rasmus with him. They collapsed on the bed, foregoing blankets. 

 

When Jake woke up, he felt an arm around him. He rolled over, carefully moving the arm. As he opened his eyes fully, he saw Rasmus sleeping there, still in his clothes from the night before. 

 

Jake panicked and his only thought was to go start a breakfast. 

 

As he was walking out to the kitchen quietly, he noticed the time and it was only nine in the morning. He grabbed the flat of eggs out of the fridge while checking to see what veggies he had. After he put the eggs on the counter, he grabbed some peppers and mushrooms and started to cut them up. He cracked some eggs and got to work on omelettes. 

 

He figured they’d need some food before talking about whatever happened last night. He only remembered bits and pieces, but he didn’t forget the kiss. 

 

Jake heard some rustling from the bedroom and was thankful the coffee was finished brewing. He grabbed a cup from the rack and started to pour a cup. 

 

“Cream or sugar?” Jake wasn’t sure how Rasmus liked his coffee. 

 

“Black. Thanks.”

 

“Sorry it’s not the stuff you normally get, but it’s not half bad.” Rasmus took the cup graciously and started to sip. 

 

“Are those omelettes?” 

 

Jake grinned and slid a plate over. Cooking was his release and he tended to whip up meals when he was stressed. This season has seen everyone getting baskets of cookies and brownies because of all the losing. 

 

“Do you remember much of last night?” Rasmus was trying to be casual whilst stuffing his face with food. 

 

Jake nodded. He didn’t know where this conversation was going, but he hoped that it was trending in a positive way. 

 

Rasmus reached out and grabbed Jake’s hand. He pulled him closer across the breakfast bar. Jake saw him swallow the remainder of food he had. 

 

Rasmus leaned across and kissed Jake softly. Jake couldn’t help but blush. 

 

“I want more of that.”

 

Jake nodded, dumbfounded that his dreams were coming true. This was what he was after for so long, afraid to reach out. 

 

“So you’re my boyfriend now?” Jake was always worried that he’d get it wrong. 

 

Rasmus grinned and kissed him again, nodding quickly as he pulled him in. 

 

It was truly perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always welcomed!  
> Title is from the song Adore by Amy Shark  
>    
> [tumblr](https://scandella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
